User talk:LauraCC
=2015= User talk:LauraCC/Talk archives#2015 =2016= User talk:LauraCC/Talk archives#2016 =2017= Sortkeys Don't remove them, like you did here. If you couldn't see them, I've already told you to turn off all the wikia category crap in your preferences, for pretty much this very reason. - 19:56, February 17, 2017 (UTC) This. Still. - 16:48, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :Which one did I mess up now? :( --LauraCC (talk) 16:50, February 24, 2017 (UTC) All of the Strange New Worlds ones, plus the ones I've already corrected. - 16:52, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, sorry. I thought you meant a new one I wasn't aware of. --LauraCC (talk) 16:53, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Considering you've left roughly a third of that category improperly sorted, when it was correctly sorted before you got there, I seem to have made the mistake of thinking you might cared about something like that. It's a mistake I won't be making again, because if you're not interested in correcting your mistakes, then I'll have to correct mine by making sure you're not in a position to make these mistakes again. - 17:45, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :It's not that I don't care. It's just that I invariably forget to do something in these instances. I'm really sorry for creating such a mess for you. Honestly, that was never my intention. --LauraCC (talk) 17:48, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Kruge fan Hi, Laura. You may have noticed I've recently nominated the Kruge article for featured status. Can you please comment on the nomination page, which is here: ? I'd be much appreciated if you can do that. --Defiant (talk) 20:07, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Thank you very much for doing so :) --Defiant (talk) 15:13, May 30, 2017 (UTC) :Sure. I was trying to get the Lal article peer-reviewed for possible nomination as well earlier, but apparently peer review requests don't get noticed a lot. --LauraCC (talk) 15:15, May 30, 2017 (UTC) I'm quite busy just now, but I'll see what I can do to help improve that article (if anything).... --Defiant (talk) 15:21, May 30, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks. --LauraCC (talk) 15:22, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Painting I kinda seem to remember you once bringing a certain painting or illustration to attention (might even be on trekbbs, I lurk sometimes), with the question if anyone could identify it. Only I can't seem to find the painting in question right now. It was a historical looking scene, 18th century maybe, looked to me like something from the American civil war or a conflict of that era. It had a bunch of soldiers passing in front of of what might have been a country house or something, very classical looking with greek temple like pillars in the front. The soldiers may or may not have been on horse. I don't suppose you have any idea what I'm talking about? If so, directing me to the picture would be appreciated. -- Capricorn (talk) 21:35, July 6, 2017 (UTC) :You were right. https://www.trekbbs.com/threads/two-city-on-the-edge-questions.284491/#post-11796390 --LauraCC (talk) 14:48, July 7, 2017 (UTC) It's not that one I had in mind. But oh well, I thought I had something of a new lead on that other painting, but it doesn't seem like it might bring us closer to a breakthrough anyway. Thanks, anyway. -- Capricorn (talk) 19:19, July 7, 2017 (UTC) :Oh well...--LauraCC (talk) 19:20, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Can you give your opinion on this discussion? Talk:Pitcairn --NetSpiker (talk) 13:40, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Episode categorization expansion project status Many thanks for suggesting the always amusing "Recreation gone wrong" episodes as a category. I've been putting the creation of any new theme/trope/motif pages on hold until I find out the fate of the "Physical disability episodes" and "Courtroom drama episodes" pages. You can follow/join the discussion here: Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Physical disability episodes. --NewChanterelle (talk) 01:41, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Hi Laura, I’m contacting you as a follow up to this discussion thread about a soon-to-be deleted user project that I had initiated. In the way of summary: you pointed out that I could carry on the purport of my project by recording lists of similar Star Trek episodes on my personal user page. I wanted to ask your advice about pursuing that approach. But first let me explain my primary motivation for proposing the said user project in the first place. Basically, a couple of colleagues and I are in the midst of an academic research project about building a Star Trek episode recommender system that takes an episode of choice as input, and returns a ranked list of similar episodes for a viewer to enjoy. Our aim is to publish an open-access, peer reviewed journal article about our method in the coming months. But to do so we need to gather reliable data on Star Trek episode similarities as judged by human experts in order to evaluate our method. Ideally, we want to curate 10 to 25 similar episode lists along the lines of the ones that were proposed in my user project description. One possibility is to follow your suggested approach of starting up such lists on my personal user page and holding out hope that they draw the interest of Memory Alpha users at large. Another possibility is to collaborate directly on curating such lists with a handful of users who know Star Trek inside and out. In this case, I would be happy to include those who participate as coauthors in any resulting publication. Do you think the first approach is appropriate to pursue on this wiki? Concerning the second approach, can you think of any potential collaborators (yourself included) who might be interested in participating? Looking forward to hearing back on your thoughts and suggestions. I really appreciate it. --NewChanterelle (talk) 00:43, September 17, 2017 (UTC) :You would rename "Courtroom drama episodes" to "User:NewChanterelle/Courtroom drama episodes". It's then a subpage of your user page. As for who would want to help you, possibly any of the people who were already contributing to your other pages. If we think of something, we do direct someone else's attention to it sometimes. --LauraCC (talk) 15:16, September 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks! I'll try that approach and see how it goes. --NewChanterelle (talk) 22:52, September 18, 2017 (UTC) : See also Disability and Hearing (the latter for courtroom episodes). If an episode involves either of these, you'll find it there. Though some of the references are offhand, not what the whole episode is about. --LauraCC (talk) 16:34, September 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Interesting. Thanks for the detective work! I finally got around to writing something up about my episode categorization project on my user page. I'll incorporate the Disability and Hearing links there. Feel free to check in on my progress as time permits. --NewChanterelle (talk) 01:44, October 4, 2017 (UTC) ::So I seeded 25 similar episode lists with token episodes. I'm presently considering about how to find a handful of collaborators to (at minimum) help me bring these lists to a state of completion. I had one idea to write a general discussion post to get the attention of potential collaborators. But I was wondering whether you have any alternative suggestions? --NewChanterelle (talk) 00:13, October 12, 2017 (UTC)